Wedding Dress
by Venixren
Summary: Song Fic/ One-Shot. Seiya has been dreading this day for months. The day Usagi finally gets married. SeiyaxUsagi


Hey Everyone!  
>It's been a long time hasn't it ?<br>I'm very sorry for not posting ANYTHING that past few months.  
>Here's a song fic to make up for it 3<p>

Song: _Wedding Dress by Taeyang. ( The English Version by Tommy C & J. Reyes )_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or this song. :(

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya's POV.<strong>

_Odango._

Your name kept replaying in my head. It's been five years, a day hasn't gone by where I haven't thought of you. The thought of you makes my heart beat a million times a second, I didn't even know that was possible before I met you.

I shouldn't have ever left Earth, we would still be best friend wouldn't we ? The only communication we have is Pluto going back and forth sending messages. This planet isn't home if you aren't here, my home is where you are.

When will I get to see you again, Odango? Would we still hang out like we did ? Would we still stay out at night telling each other stories? Would I be able to hold you in my arms ever again? Would I be able to tease you, until you got so mad at me that you would start hitting me? But you would immediately apologize since the guilt consumed you. Odango, would you ever be able to love me the way I love you ?

I sighed, placing my head in my hands.

_**Never shoulda let you go,  
>Never found myself at home,<br>Ever since that day that you walked,  
>Right out the door,<strong>_

_**You were like my beating heart,  
>That I, I can't control,<br>Even though we've grown apart,  
>My brain cant seem to let you go,<strong>_

_**Thinking back to the old times,  
>When you kept me up late at night,<br>We use to mess around,  
>Laugh and play, fuss and fight,<strong>_

Today marks the sixth year I haven't seen you. But today is different than the other years. You actually sent us something special. You finally invited us back.

You invited us to your wedding.

_**I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone,  
>This chapters done, the story goes on,<strong>_

Why him? Why not me? I'm in the garden, about half of the statues on the floor are shattered. I kicked a piece out of my way and my tears came trembling down.

"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I yelled out your name tonight, this is too much for me to handle. You should be mine, I was there to comfort you, I may not be your destiny, but I can make you truly happy.

_**Baby,  
>Can't believe that you are not with me,<br>Cuz you should be my lady,  
>All I want is to set your heart free,<strong>_

My hands are bloody, knees bruised, heart broken. All because of you. Why can't you see me? Am I really not the one for you?  
>Please, promise that you won't let anyone hurt you. If they do, i'll be here for you. Anytime, and anywhere, i'll be there in a second.<p>

Because even though it's killing me to think about you getting married to another man, at least you're happy. At least I get to see your smiling face. At least I get to be near you.

_**But if you believe that you belong with him,  
>Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you,<br>Remember, I will always be here for you,  
>Even if it kills me to see you,<strong>_

_**In that wedding dress,  
>Oh see you in that wedding dress,<br>See you in that wedding dress,  
>Oh see you in that wedding dress.<strong>_

It's been two months since we received your invitation. And oh, it's been a hell hole. I won't eat, or even leave my room. Yaten and Taiki are getting worried, they leave food by the door and when they come back it's still there. Yaten tried to forcefully get me back to normal, but it made me worse.

Your wedding's in two weeks. Two weeks, i'll lose you forever. In two weeks, my heart will stop beating. But until then, i'll live for you Odango. And only you. Even though i'm not myself right now. I'll be myself for you, so you can be happy on your wedding day.

But until that day, I can't be happy for you. I tried Odango, I have, but it's impossible to do so when my heart is breaking in the process. I'm going crazy knowing you're not mine. My heart is missing, my soul is gone. It ran away from me, the minute I met you. Without you Odango i'm nothing! Can't you see? You stole my heart, please I want it back. I don't think i'll survive this pain any longer. Suddenly, I saw black, and my whole world collapsed.

_**Snappin out this misery,  
>Depression this aint me,<br>But I always turn around  
>180 degrees,<strong>_

_**You got control of me,  
>And I, I cant explain,<br>Somebody call 911 Emergency  
>Before I go insane,<strong>_

_**Since you've moved on,  
>You took a piece of me give it back,<br>So much pain in my chest,  
>Blacking out, heart attack,<strong>_

They told me i've been out for two weeks. What day is it today? I looked to the calendar next to me, it's your wedding day. I jumped out of the hospital bed, but immediately falling down. Damn. I need to be there for you Odango! I want to be there for you. Even if it kills me.

I ran outside the medical room, the nurses and doctors chasing me. I ran into my room and quickly put on a tux, and quickly teleported to Earth.

I rushed into the church, and saw you and Mamoru share your kiss.

_**I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone,  
>It's too late.<strong>_

Am I really that bad to be with? Why, why won't you be with me? All I want to do is make you happy. I love you for you, not destiny. I don't love you because of our past lives. I love you because you are my heart, you are _Usagi Tsukino._

It's your reception, Yaten and Taiki are sure as hell shocked to see me. Everyone was giving me weary looks, they knew. They knew I was in love with you, why don't you?

It's the first dance, you're in your wedding dress. You're beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of you. Only, if I were the man holding you right now. Only if you loved me.

_**Baby,  
>Can't believe that you are not with me,<br>Cuz you should be my lady,  
>All I want is to set your heart free,<strong>_

_**But if you believe that you belong with him,  
>Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you,<br>Remember, I will always be here for you,  
>Even if it kills me to see you,<strong>_

_**In that wedding dress,  
>Oh see you in that wedding dress,<br>See you in that wedding dress,  
>Oh see you in that wedding dress.<strong>_

I'm standing on the stage, singing my heart out to you. You haven't noticed me all night. When all I can do is to helplessly stare at you and Mamoru. We argued a lot, but that was the way we were. I loved you because of those arguments. I loved you because you were the only one that noticed me, you truly noticed me. When I tried to tell you that I loved you, you didn't believe me. You thought I could do better since I was a famous. So you began to detach from me. You're different now, why can't you see that I'm here? You noticed me when Mamoru was gone, but why can't you notice my feelings, or even myself when Mamoru is here?

I can't do it.

I don't think I can go another day without having you by my side.

Please, just promise me you'll never let anyone hurt you.

_**and I see you with your man  
>and it's hard to understand<br>if we belong, if I did you wrong,  
>where we even began<br>we would always fuss and fight  
>and it seems nothing was right<br>but I loved you girl and you were my world  
>but you'd never trust this guy<br>'cause the things I do when I'm on the stage,  
>they say I'm a superstar<br>you couldn't understand all the female fans  
>and then we grew apart<br>and I just don't get when you're acting like some other person  
>but I try my best to hold on at the times<br>when it ain't working  
>and every time that you say it's over it<br>breaks my heart and I don't know why  
>'cause you've done it a lot of times<br>in the past but I get back up and try  
>you said we could work it out,<br>how could you hurt me now  
>and you moved on to the next,<br>**_

I left the wedding reception quickly, but you stopped me. You grabbed my hand, and asked my why was I leaving.  
>" I have nothing else to live for."<p>

"Live for me." You said.

You knew didn't you? That I always loved you. I smiled, and kissed you on the lips for the first time. Then I was gone. You were left standing there in shock, while I was at Kimnoku.. dying.

I know it's gonna happen today, it's only been a week after your wedding. I haven't heard anything from you since then. I thought back to our kiss, I smiled.

I know, with the last ounce of strength I have.

I know, that I love you, _my Usagi Odango Tsukino._

_**I'm left with an imperfect smile.**_

**Usagi's POV.**

I closed his diary as my tears wouldn't stop rolling. I caressed his lifeless face. They said he died with a smile on his face. This book in his lap, and right when he finished writing, he gave in.

The room was empty, they thought I should have time alone with him.

Seiya, you really didn't have anything else to live for did you?

Well, truth is Seiya, now that you're gone.. I can't find a reason to live either.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

My hand gripped onto yours, and I fell.

Blood poured out of my heart, pain consuming me.

"I-i love you too."

My last breath was for you.

Seiya, I'm finally coming to you.

* * *

><p>When I heard the english version, i immediately thought of Seiya. I wrote this... in January. ^_^" hehe. Sorry for not posting it sooner. 3<br>Sorry it's a tad bit sad. It's a sad song. :(  
>3<p>

I hope you liked it. Review please.

Love,

Venixren.


End file.
